This invention relates to a mid-stream urine collection device and more particularly to a system, package and device for urine collection which is sanitary and efficient and wherein the parts are packaged in a sterile environment in such a way that they are removed in the order of their use which helps prevent contamination.
Taking urine samples for the purpose of testing the urine for presence of infection or levels of bacteria indicating various diseases and health defects is a common practice. Frequently, this is done by having the patient urinate into a glass or other container for subsequent testing and analysis. One of the problems with this and other urine sampling techniques is that the initial urine surge may indicate the presence of bacteria which would not be present after the initial urine surge. Another problem with prior art urine testing systems is that the components used in the urine collection become contaminated either prior or during use, thus resulting in inaccurate or misleading test results.